


one dark night

by sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: when marinette gets mugged...protective chat noir ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	one dark night

**Author's Note:**

> for the miraculous fanfiction discord server love u guys :))

One night, a grinning Marinette was walking home after Alya had invited her, Nino and Adrien over. She had just completely destroyed Adrien in Ultimate Mecha Strike, and was practically glowing with joy. Looking back on that night, that was probably why she didn’t notice someone lurking in the shadows.

The mysterious person quietly sidled up to Marinette’s side and attempted to grab her purse. The bluenette was in a world of her own - that is, until she heard a tiny, strangled shriek coming from her purse. “Tikki!” She gasped.

She turned around only to be stopped by a strong hand tightly grasping her waist and another held over her mouth. Marinette struggled against her captor, mumbling “Help!” Managing to kick the stranger in the shins, she fell out of his hold and onto the cold concrete. The victory was short-lived, however. As soon as she was on the ground, the stranger kicked her in the ribs again and again. Groaning, the bluenette slowly rose and punched her assailant in the jaw - or at least she tried to, before he captured her fist in his and twisted her arm to the ground. Marinette shrieked in pain. Sprawled on the ground with black dots clouding her vision, she thought she saw another figure in black approach. The thief managed to get another strong punch in to her jaw before falling to the ground unconscious. Before she blacked out completely, Marinette remembered hearing the words, “Nobody hurts my princess and gets away with it.”

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and groaned loudly. “Agghh, somebody t-turn that light off,” she croaked. “Marinette, you’re awake! I was so worried. Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner. And you got injured; oh, it’s all my fault I’m so sorry please forgive me. Marinette? Are you okay?” someone rambled. “W-who are you? Chat Noir??”

Chat hugged her tightly. “Yeah, I’m the one who saved you and carried you home after you were attacked by that mugger. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there sooner.” “It’s okay, Chat. I’m just glad you came.” Marinette mumbled into his neck. “Are you okay? Here, let me check you out.” She smirked. “Are you serious? Flirting at a time like this, kitty?” “I-uh no that’s not what I meant!” He stammered. She frowned. Chat being this serious meant he was seriously feeling guilty. “I’m right here, kitty. It’s okay.” “Right, right. I know, just making sure.”

He gently dragged his fingers up and down her sides, frowning as she winced in pain. “Princess, I think your jaw is fine, but you might have a few bruised or cracked ribs.” Marinette managed a smile. “Kitty, I’ll be fine - please don’t blame this on yourself. At least you came - or who knows what could have happened to me?” He paled. “Thank you, chaton.” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Chat turned beet red and jumped out of her balcony with his tail between his legs. Marinette chuckled as she went to bed, careful not to hurt herself.  
______________________________________________

The next day, Marinette woke up to a series of high-pitched screeches. She groaned as Tikki continued to scream. “Tikki, would you stop that racket? I’m trying to sleep here!”

“But Marinette, it’s 9:30! You’re over 2 hours late for school.” the kwami muttered to herself. “Even I managed to oversleep today...must have been because of our nasty visitor yesterday.”

Tikki sighed as Marinette began to snore again and yelled right in her ear. Marinette, being the clumsy person that she was, fell right out of her loft bed and onto the floor, crying out in agony. Her sides were on fire and with each moment, she felt as if something was slowly squeezing the breath out of her. With black spots dancing in her vision, the bluenette grabbed at something, anything to keep her from hitting the ground again.

As she tried to regain her senses, she heard Tikki crying, “Oh Marinette, I’m so sorry I didn’t know this would happen!!” Gasping for breath, Marinette shivered, trying to soothe the pain.

She plastered a shaky smile on her face. “I’m fine, Tikki. I promise. C’mon, let’s walk to school.”  
______________________________________________

Marinette didn’t know how she managed to make it to school in one piece, and on time for once. By the time she walked in, miraculously early, she just wanted to curl up into a tight ball and go to sleep. Her sides ached and her head throbbed. It’s okay, she told herself. Just a couple of hours until you can go home again. It’ll be fine. 

It took Marinette all of her strength to keep from falling asleep on her desk. Every movement she made hurt like hell. She was so out of it that she didn’t even notice Adrien coming up to her.

“Marinette? Marinette? Marinette, are you okay?” Adrien said with obvious worry.

At this, she raised out of her stupor and looked up at Adrien in a daze. “I’m up I’m up! Oh A-adrien, it’s you! I, er, uh what are you doing here?”

“I’m worried about you, Marinette. Are you alright?” The concern in his face caused her to blush deeply as she stared back at him. “Adrien, please do not worry about me. I’m fine, I promise you.”

Adrien was not convinced. Looking back at her several times during class, the pain on her face had him very worried. When it was finally time for lunch, he turned around to help Marinette to lunch. “Marinette, come on, I’m starving.” “Marinette?” He swore under his breath. She fainted - he knew she wasn’t okay after he left her yesterday - this was all his fault, all his fault. He took a deep, steadying breath. It’s okay, it’s okay just get her home and safe, he thought.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the school, practically running to her home and ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his classmates. Strangely, all he could think about the whole way was how good it felt to have Marinette in his arms.  
______________________________________________

Muttering a few words about how Marinette was tired to her parents, Adrien rushed up the stairs to her room. As he was about to lay her on her chaise, he heard her mumbling, “Chat, is that you?” 

He froze and she snuggled into his chest. “Yes, princess. Now, rest okay? I’m not leaving until you’re actually fine this time.” Marinette latched her arms around his waist. “I am fine - just tired. Besides, I don’t want you to leave anyways, chaton.” Adrien blushed. Looks like he was staying here for a while, then. He quickly fell asleep, lulled by the soft breathing of one injured Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Click!

The bright white flash blinded the exhausted couple. Marinette groaned and clutched Adrien tighter as a giggling Sabine and Tom took picture after picture. “You two are going to make us such adorable grandkids.” Tom sighed. Adrien’s face burned as he looked down at the sleeping Marinette in his arms. She on the other hand, only decided to get up after they had left the room.

“Good morning, chaton - ADRIEN??? W-what a-are you doing here? Wasn’t it Chat Noir who brought me - OH.” Marinette turned pale. Adrien smiled sheepishly and decided not to play games any longer. “Well you latched on to me, princess, so there was nothing I could do.” Adrien laughed awkwardly at the impending silence. “Princess?”

Marinette finally caught on and hugged him tightly. “Oh, I’m so glad it’s you, kitty. Although looking back on it, I should have realized I was swinging around Paris with none other than the boy of my dreams,” she said with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

Now it was Adrien’s turn to freeze up. Marinette laughed. 

“Silly kitty!” 

“Milady?”

“Yes, chaton,” she said as she booped his nose. In unison, as if the knowledge had only just sunk in, they both cried, “So I was in love with you the whole time? But that’s - what - agh! How was I so clueless?”

“I love you, Marinette.”

“And I love you too, chaton.”


End file.
